


things keep getting better

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No S.H.I.E.L.D., Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Bobbi Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Lance Hunter are the new Fab Five - and things just keep getting better.Queer Eye AU! :)





	things keep getting better

“Is it on?” Daisy peers into the lens of the camera curiously. She’s seen a camera before - duh - but the fancy, production-quality ones are a mystery to her. They even have a light that she’s supposed to look at to make it look ‘natural’, and not like she’s staring straight into a camera lens. Not that she’d do that anyways - Daisy can’t keep anything still for very long, eyes included.

“Yeah, just go for it.” The producer says from the other side of the camera. Pepper Potts only got roped into this mess because her sort-of boyfriend donated a large amount of money (seven digits!) to the production company to make sure the show went through. Somehow that entitled her to an executive producer position? She’s still a little unclear on how the politics worked. 

“Oh my God, I’ve never been so nervous in my life.” Daisy pitches forward as she giggles, which will put her out of the frame for a part of her interview, but it’s good - all a part of the laid-back, authentic mood they’re going for. “I don’t know. I think that it’s become a sort of cultural touchstone, and being a part of like, an  _ empire _ , is going to be super cool. I’ve always wanted to be an empress.” Daisy winks shamelessly at the camera. “I’m also super impatient, though, so I just - want to get started.”

\---

The next person to come sit in front of the camera is Fitz; if Daisy was nervous, then he’s an absolute  _ mess _ . The cameras start rolling before he’s really ready, but again, it’s part of the charm of the interviews; they’re supposed to catch the Fab Five in their vulnerable moments. Humanize them - which isn’t difficult, considering none of them have ever been actors, so they really are just humans.

“I think, um… Well, first - Mum, I’m not straight.” Fitz wrings his hands but manages an uneasy half-smile. He probably should have thought about coming out to his mother before filming a show that has the word queer in the title. Whoops. “I think it’ll be interesting, you know, to step into, um… my own life, you know? And I think the easiest way to help yourself is, um, to help others.” He smiles again, still shaky. “We’re all a little messed up, I guess. And I want people to know it’s  _ okay _ ? You don’t need to fix yourself. Just, um… embrace the mess, yeah?”

Pepper smiles at Fitz. His casting had been a source of discontent among the upper echelons of the show’s management, but Pepper had been pulling for him since the beginning. He’s shy and he’s sweet, and what he said is unembellished truth; helping others will help him grow into himself, recent brain injury be damned.

\---

Bobbi is by far the most confident of the group - they practically strut to their seat, falling into it with ease and arranging their limbs in a way that exudes poise and self-assurance. Pepper’s not worried about Bobbi in the slightest, and she gives the go-signal as soon as Bobbi’s brushed their hair back from their face.

“Well, I’m glad that we’re finally moving to embrace more of the  _ queer _ in Queer Eye.” Bobbi says. “Cis gay guys are great and all, but there’s more to the LGBTQ+ community than that. And I think the group of people we have will be excellent at showing just how diverse the word queer can be. We’re all different - some might say that we’re all as different from each other as we are from straight people.” They shrug nonchalantly - it’s obvious they don’t agree with the sentiment; even if they’re all different, queer people still have something that gels them together in a way that straight people don’t. “Doesn’t really matter, I think. All of us just want to change the world.”

Bobbi smiles, and there’s no question about it - if they want to change the world, everyone else better get on board or get the hell out of the way. 

\---

Mack, Pepper thinks, is going to be the star of the show, but entirely on accident. The man isn’t achingly charismatic the way Daisy is, nor sweet and shy like Fitz, but he’s got a  _ presence _ that simply can’t be matched. He walks into the room, and you want to look at him, and not just because he takes up space. He’s strong, physically and mentally - the sort of grounding point that every show needs to be successful. The production team has to adjust the cameras slightly so that all of Mack’s tall, broad frame can fit into the shot, and he still looks a little ridiculous squeezed in the black canvas chair.

“I wish I could say that helping people is my calling.” Mack gives a self-deprecating laugh. “But I don’t think anyone really has a calling, in life. We choose our own paths. And I chose this path, because I think that serving something bigger than yourself helps give life meeting, you know?” He laughs again, deeper in his chest. “It sounds so damn philosophical, but I promise that all I’m really trying to say is that I’m looking forward to this. Because I want to help people.”

From anyone else’s mouth, it might have sounded cliche, but Mack’s down to earth enough that it’s just endearing. He just sits there for a few moments before the take ends, silent and still, but still able to hold the attention of everyone in the room.

\---

It’s late by the time Hunter comes in for his interview, and Pepper’s more than a little worried. The Brit is by far the least serious of the group, and Pepper’s already mentally composing a schedule of which interns will be in charge of wrangling him to make sure that nothing gets broken while they’re filming. Trying to get him to pay attention so they can stay on schedule sounds like it’ll be a nightmare and a half.

Surprisingly, though, Hunter’s all business as he sits in the interviewing chair. The clapstick falls and Hunter looks at the camera with an expression that’s entirely different from the cocky grin that’s been perpetually glued to his face. “It’s a lot of pressure. A lot of pressure.” He repeats, fingers carding through his hair. “I don’t know, I’m kind of waiting for someone to be like - just kidding, you’re the wrong one. We wanted that other guy.” Hunter tries for a grin, but he stops halfway there. “No take-backsies, I guess.” This time, he gets all the way to a smile, and it’s radiant. “I’m excited, though. Because I think there’s still work to do, and if I can do that just by being me, that’s like - wow.” The heaviness seems to fall away from him, and his smile broadens. “It’s like the song says - things just keep getting better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for this AU? No. But I wanted to write it, so here we are. Thanks to [sinarasmith](http://sinarasmith.tumblr.com/) for not running away screaming when I was like 'hey, wouldn't it be great if AoS mashed up with Queer Eye?'. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com/), and stay tuned for Episode 1: The Star Spangled Man With No Plan.


End file.
